


Wisteria

by CarnalCoast



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Allergies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has some terrible allergies, but that doesn't stop him from spending some quality time with Alvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> "spending some quality time with" is code words for sex apparently.
> 
> Really, I haven't written straight smut in a long time so if this isn't good, sorry! I just.. really like Jude with allergies? I don't know, man
> 
> Also, of course, inherent spoilers for both games. Jude is no longer a minor in this.

Jude never ceased to be amazed at how Elympios had progressed throughout the few years since nature had begun restoring itself; every day, he noticed something new. At first it started as simply a few blades of grass that weren’t there before; then, a few small flowers just beginning to blossom; then, it came to the point when entire trees were growing rapidly. Such progress surprised him and filled him with a peaceful sense of fulfillment at the same time. Seeing people’s smiling faces as they took in the developing environment—Elle’s smile when she managed to make a crown out of multicoloured flowers—it all brought such an air of refreshment.

The period of regrowth not only changed all of Elympios and the people living in it, but Jude as well. He no longer thought nothing of rainy days, and instead savored every one with the knowledge that the flowers outside their apartment complex weren’t going to wither away. And as humble as he innately was, he still reveled in the copious amounts of praise he would receive from his colleagues and friends for being such a huge asset in Elympios’s recovery; the feeling of all their hard work paying off was very nice.

Unfortunately, the changing environment wasn’t without its downsides—at least for Jude. He hadn’t realized it at first, but many of the plants cropping up—specifically the ones in or around Trigleph, lucky for him—were categorized as indigenous to Elympios only, and grew rarely, if at all, in Rieze Maxia. Jude found himself encountering new species and unfamiliar-looking foliage almost every day, and always had to ask what it was—some of the species his colleagues didn’t even know, as they’d stopped growing so long ago. One such unfamiliar plant was the Wisteria shrubs growing in the moister areas in and around the city. Although the striking lavender-like plants were no doubt beautiful, Jude couldn’t help but be wary of them. To his dismay, every time he so much as walked past, he found himself with intensely watery eyes and a strangely stuffy head. His allergies sometimes became so powerful that was forced to run home in annoyed desperation.

The shrubs grew very vigorously in the new season, and with the winds growing stronger, the pollen would practically reach him from his bedroom window. None of the other new plants had produced so much airborne pollen, so Jude couldn’t fathom why only _this_ one did, but he couldn’t change it. Discouraged and with a dry throat, he called Balan and managed to get permission to take a few days off—at least, until he could find some sort of remedy, or until the worst few days of the season passed. Balan even opted to help find some sort of medication for him, and Jude thanked him graciously.

Putting a damp cloth over his eyes and changing into the most comfortable clothes he could find, the young researcher fell back into his bed with a sigh and tucked himself in. The covers felt soothingly cool on his skin—he knew he couldn’t have a fever from just some allergies, and didn’t know why he felt so hot, but was too lethargic to care. His head felt heavy and his eyes were still miserably itchy, but he didn’t have to consciously suffer through it much longer. Lulled by the faint sounds of children playing outside and leaves rustling in the wind, Jude quickly fell asleep.

 

 

He didn’t know when, but he awoke with a slight headache and to the sound of a door shutting. Uncaring, he kept his eyes closed and drifted comfortably in between consciousness and unconsciousness, until he felt a tender hand on his forehead that brought him closer to awareness.

“...Jude...? ...sick..?”

Still not completely cognitive, Jude only caught a word or two of the other man’s soft inquiries, but woke up enough in order to tilt his head and face the voice.

“Mn... not sick, just allergies... not going into work...” he mumbled, at once realizing how thick his voice sounded. Who knew—he might as well be sick at this point. His throat still was slightly sore, and he swallowed to try and clear it.

“...Well...”

The cloth was taken from his eyes, but luckily the room was dark enough that it didn’t hurt to open them. They were still incessantly itchy, and through the blurriness he managed to meet Alvin’s eyes looking down at him. Seeing that he was awake, the older man climbed into the bed with him, and that was when Jude realized his lover wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“...You’re surprisingly warm. Sure you’re not sick?” Before Jude’s mind could register, Alvin was underneath the covers and a strong arm was wrapped around him. Accepting, Jude turned himself around in the other’s arms and pressed his back against him, snuggling into his form.

“...I’m just warm because I’m... fatigued.” His voice cracked again, and he cleared it quietly, his eyes slipping shut again. He felt Alvin’s arm tighten around him and the scratch of his stubble brush against the back of his neck.

“Feverish because you’re tired? In what world does that make sense?” Jude appreciated the other’s effort to whisper instead of talk in his ear, but still made a soft, annoyed whine at his continuous pestering.

“...It just does. I’m not sick, though...”

“Hm? Enlighten me, Doctor Jude,” Alvin teased, and Jude mumbled in exasperation, turning his head further into the coolness of the pillow.

“...Too tired.”

“What a shame...” Alvin’s voice still held a playful undertone, but he didn’t push further, opting to press some lingering kisses against Jude’s neck and feeling the heat under his skin. The boy slowly craned his head to allow more access, letting out an unhurried breath of relaxation at the sensation. It wasn’t long before his skin crawled with goosebumps, but his mind stayed at rest.

That is, until he felt “something hard” against his lower back, and his body tensed. Alvin drew away slightly when he realized, but Jude followed him with still-closed eyes and turned around.

“Mmn...” With only a slight moan, Jude’s eyes opened enough to accurately press a harder kiss against the other’s lips, and Alvin reached out to encase him in his hold again. Jude felt his erection more prominently now, against his thigh, and broke the kiss, their noses brushing as they stayed close.

“Want me to... help you with this?” His voice wasn’t being so scratchy at the moment, though still lethargic, and he reached down to brush his hand against the front of Alvin’s pants teasingly. Alvin breathed out heavily through his nose.

“If you’re too tired, you don’t have to do anything...” Jude had no doubt he meant those words, but he still caught the growing desire in the older man’s eyes and quirked his lips, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“Mn... I want to... Don’t expect me to be fast...” Showing Alvin a lascivious grin, Jude pushed slightly on his chest, and he cordially rolled onto his back to allow Jude on top of him. Pausing a moment to feel his lover’s growing hardness against his own crotch, Jude ducked down and crawled backwards to stop himself from grinding down. Reaching the other’s belt, he looked up with a glint in his eyes—which were still surprisingly watery—before deftly unbuckling it and pushing down everything to just above Alvin’s knees.

Alvin couldn’t tear his eyes away from the younger man; Jude breathed against his length teasingly and grinned, feeling it grow harder in his hands. He felt a flicker of unease due to his throat still being scratchy, and hesitated for a few seconds before licking lightly with the tip of his tongue. Alvin drew in a breath and reached down to place his hand on Jude’s head, cradling behind his ear when he finally took him into his mouth.

“Ugh... Fuck, Jude...” Alvin groaned softly, not daring to look away as Jude took him in deeper, head bobbing, drool dripping down the sides of his mouth. Jude cursed how messy he was, but knew the sight would bring a darker flush to Alvin’s cheeks.

As Jude’s tongue swirled, Alvin’s hand absently roamed down the boy’s neck, the light touches drawing forth a pleased hum. Alvin tensed at the vibrations around his cock, finally closing his eyes and groaning heatedly. Jude’s motions quickened at the response, and Alvin’s hips jolted up—Jude, eyes beginning to overflow with irritating tears, gagged slightly before pressing Alvin’s hips back down, forcing his cock to slowly slide out from his mouth.

“Hah... Am I really that good...?” Jude breathily asked with a facetious smile, his face rosy and his lips still against the head of Alvin’s dick. By now, he knew what to do to get the man riled up.

Looking back to his red-faced lover, Alvin felt a throb pulse through his length again. “Ugh... Quit lookin’ at me like that...” he groaned softly, reaching to tilt Jude’s chin and run his fingers over his still-sticky lips.

Jude closed his eyes in bliss, but suddenly found himself almost falling completely forwards, his forearms shaking badly. He let out a breath of surprise at his sudden dizziness, Alvin quickly sitting up to steady him.

“Whoa there, Jude... You okay?” He tilted Jude’s head up to meet his teary eyes, which only smiled at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine... Haha, the heat isn’t getting any better... Everything’s just rushing to my head—it’s just the allergies...” His voice dazed and thick, he cleared his throat a few more times—their activities were doing absolutely nothing for his symptoms, he knew.

“Mm... You sure you’re not sick? If this isn’t feverish, I don’t know what is,” Alvin mused, but was caught off guard when Jude suddenly started removing his shirt. Now, he could see that the red flush extended to at least the end of the boy’s neck.

“I’m... _fine,_ I said,” Jude insisted eagerly, scooting onto Alvin’s lap and pressing their groins together. Both hummed in pleasure, and Jude gazed at Alvin with lidded eyes, grabbing a hold of his hands and placing them on his chest. “Touch me already.”

After quickly getting over his initial shock at the boy’s unexpected brazenness, Alvin smirked and let out a short chuckle. “...Of course. Just don’t pass out on me, now.”

His thumbs pressed down onto Jude’s nipples, eliciting a languid moan. Jude leaned closer against him, pressing his face against his neck and reaching between them to rub his hand against Alvin’s still-wet length. The man sighed roughly, gripping Jude by his sides and turning him onto his back carefully. Jude heaved a breath in anticipation while Alvin gradually removed his boxer shorts and closed his eyes when he stroked his now-exposed erection, which was already surprisingly hard. Mouth quirking up at Jude’s blissful expression, Alvin leaned over to the bedside table and rummaged through the top drawer, eventually returning with a small bottle.

“Hm... You still make the prettiest noises, you know...” Alvin ruminated playfully as he coated three of his fingers; Jude glared in embarrassment.

“Shut up...”

“I will if you spread your legs for me.”

At first Jude drew in a short gasp at the command, and tried to look annoyed, but he gave in too quickly for Alvin to be tricked. His legs opened slowly with his face growing redder, and Alvin caressed his inner thigh while stroking at his entrance with a slick finger. Jude moaned quietly at the pressure, closing his irritated eyes in embarrassment.

After clearing his throat slightly, he muttered, “Don’t tease me like that...”

Alvin seemed to get the picture and leaned down to kiss him while finally pushing his finger in. Jude moaned into the kiss, shifting his hips to make the sensations more comfortable. He felt the digit swirl inside of him before it began to thrust, and broke the kiss to let out a delighted sigh. His throat started to feel worse from his quicker breathing, but it couldn’t be helped—he wanted to feel fuller.

“M-More... Hah... Hurry...” Jude sighed out in a hoarse voice—with the way it made him sound all the more desperate, Alvin’s dick twitched up, and his eyes roamed Jude’s heat-stricken face.

“Don’t be so hasty... Damn, you’re so sexy right now...” Alvin grinned with his words, dripping more slick onto their point of connection before slowly pushing another finger in. Jude groaned behind tightly pursed lips. “I mean, not that you aren’t sexy all the time. Because you are.”

“Just... Shut up already...” The flustered boy glared—not menacing in the slightest—and his breath hitched when Alvin curled his fingers.

“Fuck, though...” Alvin, quite annoyingly, continued to talk as his fingers moved inside of Jude, who squirmed along with the stronger thrusts. “With your eyes watery like that, it sometimes makes me feel like you’re crying... You’d tell me... right?” He said it casually, his body growing hotter when he was so enraptured with the sight before him.

Jude knew, though, that Alvin was a stickler for these sorts of things—with reason, too. After all, the man almost killed him once. It’s not as if they could simply forget that.

“What are you... saying...? Mmnh... Of course I... F-Feel good...!” Jude managed to get out amid Alvin’s fingers moving faster and faster inside him, but simultaneously felt a tear trickle down the side of his face—once again, he cursed his allergies.

“...If you didn’t?”

“I’d... tell you... Of course, I would—Hnn... Don’t worry...!” he gasped out, and Alvin smiled, satisfied.

“Good... That’s all I ask for.” He leant down and connected their lips again, finally inserting a third finger. Jude moaned into his mouth with gratification, meeting the other’s tongue with his own and reaching up to grip his shoulders. It was becoming so intense, the blood rushing to his head—he tore away from the kiss.

“F—Fh... Just, fuck me already... Alvin!” He moaned, and Alvin jabbed his fingers against his prostate at the frenzied command. Jude let out another loud sob at the feeling, his knees bending further and his feet curling into the sheets.

“I will... I’ll...” Alvin didn’t even bother to finish, carefully removing his fingers and making sure his length was lubed up before rubbing it against Jude’s slick entrance.

“Mmnnn... Hurry up, I want you...” Jude whined, yearning for the sensation of being full again. Alvin complied with a groan, slowly pressing in at first, but quickly thrusting to reach the hilt—Jude let out a high-pitched gasp, clinging to him, his vision suddenly spinning. No, he couldn’t pass out now...

“Damn, babe...” Alvin suddenly grunted, pausing when he was fully inside before slowly turning them around so he was against the headboard with Jude in his lap, seated on him. The younger gasped at the movements, leaning into Alvin’s chest in order to try and calm himself.

“I... Mngh...” Jude tried to speak, but he couldn’t even quite form a single word—he didn’t even know what he wanted to say—and simply grinded slightly onto Alvin’s length, his breath quickening with the feeling of pleasure it gave him. Alvin gasped as well, holding onto his hips and kissing his neck before beginning to thrust up into him.

“A-Ah...!” Gasping, Jude began to rock with his thrusts, resting his head on Alvin’s shoulder to hopefully lessen his faint dizziness—he did _not_ want to lose consciousness _now_ of all times. Alvin continued to push into him with growing speed, pressing kisses onto Jude’s neck and shoulder to lessen his own gasps.

Jude was currently a mess of bodily fluids—the tears running down his face and the saliva dripping from his mouth being the most distracting to him—and he could feel a conjunction of pain and mucus building up in his throat, but he still found himself lost in pleasure. Hell, he could barely see, and his head thrummed with every one of Alvin’s thrusts into his body, but each hit against his prostate sent him reeling and clinging onto his lover.

He fell into a coughing fit quite a few times, barely noticing it, but Alvin didn’t seem to mind, only letting out a groan.

“Fuck...” Alvin mumbled, paused and lifting Jude up further before continuing to control his movements as he pushed into him at a faster rate. Jude yelped as he was brought down onto Alvin’s cock, his face no longer able to hide in Alvin’s shoulder anymore.

“H-Harder...” The increased intensity drove Jude closer to the edge, and before Alvin even had much time to thrust harder, Jude was clinging to him and letting out sobs.

“Ah... Jude...” Alvin kissed him regardless of the mess on his face, wiping away a few tears.

“I-Ah... I-I’m...” Jude rambled against his lips, closing his eyes tightly, his body beginning to tremble and grow lax.

“Yeah, come on...” Alvin only had to thrust harder a few more times before the boy shouted against his mouth, his cum shooting out onto Alvin’s stomach—his legs trembled around him with every wave of pleasure. Alvin immediately felt the hot pulsing around his length, and groaned lowly as he lost himself as well.

Feeling the wetness hit inside him, Jude loosened his entire body with a satisfied sigh, nuzzling into Alvin’s neck with his head beginning to buzz from the aftermath of his orgasm—he nearly felt himself falling asleep, but knew to fight that urge. Alvin soon came down as well and hummed contentedly, squeezing Jude’s hips lovingly—no doubt those would be bruised by now.

“Mmn... Sorry for, ah, coming inside like that... I know it can be a pain...” Alvin mumbled, though pressing his lips against his ear affectionately. Slowly, he pulled out, and Jude sighed in relief—though, true to Alvin’s word, it felt slightly uncomfortable immediately afterwards.

“...It’s fine... Sorry for, um... being gross and all...” Jude retorted, voice quiet against his lover’s neck, and Alvin tilted his head up to brush their lips together gently.

“Nothing about you is gross.”

“Well, but, I...” Jude blushed, suddenly leaning away to cough violently. Alvin grinned—if anything, he found it endearing.

“Hey, I’m just surprised you managed to get through it.”

“Well... I did almost pass out, at one point... I think I... half-did...” Jude mumbled, cheeks growing redder, but Alvin simply brushed his hair away from his heated face.

“Hm? Why didn’t you say anything?” As he spoke, he wiped Jude’s face of drool and tears with his thumbs, and Jude pouted.

“...It was sort of hard to talk...”

“I rendered you speechless again? Another point for Alvin—what’s the score now?”

“Oh, shut up already...” Jude sighed as Alvin chuckled. A few seconds later, though, he squirmed in uneasiness. “...I have to go to the bathroom, anyway...”

He tried to lift himself from Alvin’s lap, but his legs didn’t last long before giving out and folding in. Alvin scooted off the bed and grabbed him, easily lifting him up to be carried.

“Hey, I’ll clean you up. And I’ll go get some medicine for you afterwards. I’ll do whatever you want. Sound good?”

“You don’t owe me anything, or something like that, so...” Jude mumbled, though giving in and leaning his burning face against Alvin’s shoulder.

“I’m doing this because I _want_ to.” There was a kiss pressed on the top of his head, and Jude smiled against the other’s skin. “Love you.”

“...Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear a lot of my thought process while I was writing this was just "should I really write that...? ...yeah, fuck it"
> 
> I urge you to look up Wisteria shrubs if you don't know what they look like because they're my favorites and very pretty and the symbolism...! Yeah I'm a plant nerd...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
